Impressing a Queen
by fastjunior
Summary: Swan Queen Enchanted Forest AU. Ser Swan is Queen Regina's head knight, and after years of built up sexual tension, they finally act on it. NOTE: "Ser" is the gender neutral term of "Sir"


"Ser Swan?" There was a knock on the door to Emma's chambers. "Her Majesty requests to see you, she is in the library"

Emma looked up from putting on her armor and responded to one of Queen Regina's servants, "Thank you, I will go to her right away." A smile spread across her face, she had a feeling she knew why the queen wanted to see her. It was the beginning of training for the new knights of her kingdom, and Emma was her head knight. Surely, she would request to watch them. Emma loved when Queen Regina watched them, always trying to impress her. Secretly, she had a strong desire in her heart for her. She couldn't be to sure, but she felt the Queen possibly had an attraction to her as well.

Quickly, once she finished getting dressed, she headed to see Regina. Forcing down her excitement, she walked into the library and found Regina seated with her legs crossed, elegantly, reading a book. She hadn't heard or seen Emma come in. "Your Majesty?"

Brown eyes lifted from the book and pierced into Emma's soul. "Good morning, Ser Swan." A seductive smile on her lips. "I've asked you to meet me before training because I want to let you know that I will be observing my Knights as you train them today." She placed the book down on the table beside her.

"Yes, your majesty. That's not a problem at all." Emma nodded as she replied and smiled at her Queen. "I will be sure to see that they are adequate enough to protect you and the kingdom." She bowed before her.

"Thank you Ser Swan, I have no doubt you will. After all, I made you head Knight for a reason." A smirk moved over her lips and she stood. She had a long dark blue dress on, with a plunging neck line. It fit to every curve of her body and Emma couldn't help but look. Her eyes moved over Regina's body before going back to meet her gaze. "With your skills of wielding a sword, and your devotion to the kingdom..." Regina walked closer to her knight, her eyes flickered down to her lips and up again.

_Did I imagine that?_ Emma thought to herself before clearing her throat to speak. "I would do anything to protect you, My Queen." Boldly, she took the queens hand in hers and lifted it to her lips, pressing a soft kiss to it. They never broke eye contact. Regina smiled, forcing a blush away from her cheeks as Emma lowered her hand and released it. "I will get the knights prepared, and return for you."

"Yes, thank you, Emma, my Knight" The Queen had a longing smile on her face as Emma bowed to her and exited the library. She took a deep breath and ran her fingertips over the skin where Emma's soft lips had touched her. Does she know what affect she has on me? Wondering to herself, she sat back down and tried to focus on her book as she waited. It wasn't working, she couldn't stop thinking about her knight.

* * *

"Alright, knights, gather!" Emma called for the attention of the knights once they were all prepared for training. "Her Majesty will be watching us today, so try and act like you know what you are doing. Work to impress our queen, for she is who we are protecting and she needs to have trust that we will do just that!" She scanned over the group of mostly men, checking their responses. She needed to know these men and women would honor their Queen. Nodding to herself, she dismissed them "Partner up and practice your blocking. I will fetch the Queen."

Emma practically ran to the library, excited to remind the Queen what she could do. She knocked softly on the partially closed door and stuck her head in. Meeting eyes with Regina, she smiled and walked over to her, offering her arm "We are ready for you, My Queen."

The Queen stood and linked her arm with Emma's. "Excellent, I want to be sure I have chosen the right people to protect my kingdom."

"I'm certain you have. You choose me, after all" Emma grinned. Regina looked over at her with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

"That's awfully cocky of you, Ser Swan" They chuckled together as Emma lead Regina outside to view the knights. They arrived at the cement patio just across from the training field. She pulled a chair out for the Queen at the table, where a servant waited with tea. "Thank you" She smiled up at the blonde.

"I hope you enjoy the show" Emma bowed with a grin and returned to the field, glancing back once at the queen.

They trained into the middle of the afternoon and Regina never took her eyes off of Emma. She knew she was supposed to be watching her new knights but she couldn't stop herself. The way Emma looked in her armor was something that always caught Regina's eye. She thought Emma was beautiful anyways, but it was arousing to her, a physically strong woman in armor made specifically for her body. She watched on as the blonde fought with her fellow knights, shouting out tips and commands to help them.

Swords clanged together in the air and Emma grunted as she took down yet another knight. "Good job, let's go again!" The Queen heard her say to him as her head knight assisted the man back to his feet. Emma side glanced and smiled up at Regina, and Regina could have sworn she saw a wink. She audibly gasped and caused the servant to look over at her with a concerned look.

As the day progressed, sweat had made Emma's hair stick to her forehead, and it caused Regina to lick her lips. _She's covered with sweat under that armor I just know it...I'd like to take it off and see for myself_. She took a deep breath, _Don't work yourself up, don't think about her naked body covered in sweat_... Her face tinted red and she had to look away and take a large sip of her lukewarm tea.

"Alright! That's enough for today" Emma's voice caught Regina's attention again, "Good job everyone, You have all improved." There was a big smile on her face, and her chest was rising and falling as she breathed heavily. "You are dismissed! See you all tomorrow!" She nodded at the knights as they dispersed, before walking back up to see the Queen. A hand ran through her wind tossed hair.

"It seems I have made the right choices" Regina looked up and down her knights body. "One of them being making you my head knight. You always seem to impress me." She dismissed the servant with a wave of her hand.

Smirking at Regina, Emma walked closer to her "I'm glad I can still impress you, Your Majesty" There was something different in those brown eyes since the last time Emma had seen her face to face. They were almost black, pupils dilated.

Regina stood, their bodies only centimeters apart. "Darling, you must be parched." A purple puff of smoke rose from her hand and a glass of water appeared. Offering it to Emma, she smiled.

"Thank you" Purposely, she made her fingers graze Regina's as she gently took the glass. They held eye contact as Emma drank, Regina's eyes only flickering down to the blondes throat once or twice. She licked her lips when she saw Emma gulping down the water.

When Emma was finished, she placed the glass down on the table beside them and cautiously stepped forward. Their bodies now practically touching. "Are you alright, My Queen? You seem a little flushed" She rose a hand and lightly grazed Regina's cheek with the back of her fingers. Regina grasped her knights wrist and pulled her flush to her body. Shocked, Emma tried to speak "I'm so-"

Soft lips against hers stopped her in her tracks. Her eyes went wide in surprise but before she could fully reciprocate the kiss, Regina stopped and stared into her eyes. "Emma, do you want this?"

Emma's head nodded quickly, "Yes. I want you." She initiated the next kiss, delicately holding Regina's face in her hands. Before she knew it, Regina had poofed them into her bed chambers. The queen broke the kiss and pressed her hands against the chest of Emma's armor.

"Let me help you in removing your armor, my knight" Her hand trailed along the metal as she walk around to Emma's back. On both of her sides, delicate fingers began to loosen the ties holding the armor together, and then it was being pulled above her head, leaving her in a brown, sleeveless, leather tunic and trousers. She felt Regina grip at her biceps and she flexed. Then her hair was being pulled back and soft lips pressed against her neck. Regina walked back in front of Emma and caused the blonde to gasp. "When did you remove your dress?"

The Queen was now only dressed in a corset, garter belt, and stockings. She smirked at Emma and said "Magic, dear" before sauntering over to her bed. "Join me, won't you?" That got Emma moving again. Quickly, she was on the bed with Regina laying on her back "Take the rest of your clothing off for me, knight" she did as her Queen told her, leaving her stark naked.

"Oh Emma..." Regina ran a hand down the Knights defined abs and bit her lip "You are certainly breathtaking." She dragged her hand back up her body, between her breasts, before gripping the back of her neck and pulling her down for a passionate kiss. They moaned against each others lips, and Emma began to untie The Queens corset with determined fingers. Slowly but surely the strong material began to part, and expose tan skin.

Once it was fully undone, Emma broke the kiss to push the corset open and gasped as she took in Regina's naked form. "Wow..." Her eyes lifted back up to Regina's and she took one of her nipples into her mouth making the Queens mouth fall open. A small moan escaped red lips as the blonde flicked her tongue over a hardened nipple. She felt Regina arch her back and glanced up to watch her beautiful face. Stopping only to move her mouth to the next nipple, she heard a growl.

"Emma" the brunettes head lifted to meet her lovers eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, My Queen" Emma dipped her head back down and pressed her tongue flat over the other nipple before sucking on it. It made Regina flop her head back down onto the pillow and moan.

Pale fingers began to trail down her side and over her abdomen. They stopped at her waistband, only temporarily, before Emma pushed them past and she cupped Regina's warm center. The Queen gasped and Emma lifted her head to stare into her brown eyes. She pushed passed her lips and slid a finger through slick heat, which caused Regina to groan. Their lips met again as the knight circled the Queens bundle of nerves. Hands grasped at her muscular biceps, and she smirked. She moved her finger down to tease her entrance, and felt the wetness grow.

"Emma, please" Regina dug her nails into Emma's biceps. With that, Emma slide her finger slowly inside of her Queen and curled it. A loud moan escaped Regina's lips and the blonde drew her finger out, but thrust two back inside. Regina wrapped her legs around her knights waist and bit down on her lip as she thrust inside of her. Emma began kissing down Regina's neck and sucked on her soft, tan skin. Her fingers curled against the brunette's g-spot, "Yes, Emma, faster"

Eagerly, her fingers moved as fast as they could, determined to give her queen an incredible orgasm. She felt fingers dig into her shoulder blades and she groaned at the feeling. With her free arm, she lifted her upper body up, and locked her elbow. She watched the queen's face as she worked her higher and higher until suddenly she felt her walls clamp around her fingers. Regina's face contorted with unbelievable pleasure, and she bit down on Emma's shoulder. "Emma!" She cried out in orgasmic bliss. Fingers continued to move, stringing out her orgasm as long as possible and her body collapsed back down on the bed, her grip loosened around the blonde's shoulders.

Emma slowly pulled her fingers out and moved them up between their bodies. Hooded brown eyes watched as she brought her fingers to her lovers lips and without needing to say anything, Regina wrapped her lips around Emma's fingers, tasting herself. "My Beautiful Queen..." The knight said lustfully as she watched the queen lick and suck her fingers clean. When they were, she placed her hand on the other side of Regina's head and placed a kiss to her supple lips.

Before she knew it, their bodies were flipped and Regina was straddling her. "Emma, darling, I think it is appropriate for you to call me Regina now." She smirked and played with the blonde's nipples between her fingers.

"Regina..." Emma moaned softly and licked her lips. The brunette smiled at her before kissing down her body, and licking over her strong abs. She settled herself between Emma's parted legs and she took in her strong sent. Mouth watering, she wasted no time, and licked up her slit with a load moan. The blonde bit down hard on her bottom lip when she felt Regina's tongue push through her folds and move up to find her clit. "Oh, Regina" she ran her fingers through long dark brown hair. Regina pressed her tongue flat and licked slowly over her lovers clit. Then quickly made zigzags between her folds. She felt Emma fist her hair and groaned, causing vibration against Emma's sex.

Needing more, the blonde held Regina's head against her hoping to show her what she needed. Of course, the queen knew, and stiffened her tongue. She began to flick her tongue fast over the little bundle of nerves. Emma's leg began to twitch and she moaned. "Oh God, Regina" Her eyes clamped shut as she was being worked to climax. She didn't need much longer, she was so aroused from making the Queen orgasm that she knew it wouldn't take as long as it usually did when it was just her and her hand. Then it happened. Her orgasm crashed over her and her body stiffened, inadvertently tugging on Regina's her, causing her to hiss in pain, but she kept going until Emma pulled her head away.

Crawling back up her body, she pressed soft kisses occasionally, until she found her lovers waiting lips. They kissed passionately and then curled up beside each other. It was silent except for their heavy breathing, but then Emma spoke. "Why did it take us so long to do that?"

Regina smiled up at her " I have no idea, but it certainly isn't a one time thing." She kissed her softly. "You are always welcome in my bed from now on, as far as I'm concerned"


End file.
